TOS Moments
by Maria65
Summary: Little snippets with Keaton and the characters from TOS and TOS:DotNW. Keaton belongs to me only, the rest to rightful owners. Rated T for some chapters as there is most likely language and there is fights and blood.
1. Keaton and Tenebrae

**Okay, so I made a little thing on DA called TOS Moments. Some are long, some are short; but overall cute...at least I think they are. This one was the shortest and I don't really wanna completely redo it even though I'm not happy with the original outcome of the first one, but oh well. I might redo it one day. Enjoy!  
** ~~~~~*~~~~~

 **Tenebrae and Keaton**

Keaton sighed as she watched the stars from the cliff. They were at Altessas' house on the journey after demon's, yet Keaton couldn't be happier. Emil was back, Tenebrae was staying with them so they could find the demon's easily and everyone was together. Emil and Marta had gotten engaged at their last mission, Lloyd had Colette had been together since the incident in Flanoir and everyone else were getting closer. Then there was her and her mate Tenebrae. They had gotten together before the last battle; when Emil went to see Marta, Tenebrae sneaked off to see her.

Keaton smiled as the breeze went through her fur, making it ruffle slightly and the moonlight made her look ethereal. She laid her head on her paws, a smile still on her face. She didn't hear the sound of something appearing behind her, until it spoke.

"Keaton, what're you doing out here?" a males' voice spoke making Keaton jump, before looking over her shoulder and smiling.

"Tenebrae, don't scare me like that. It isn't funny." Keaton said, and he chuckled.

"Yes it is." Tenebrae said and Keaton smiled, before rolling her eyes.

"Tenebrae, don't ever change." Keaton said and he only laughed.

They laid their in silence, watching the stars and trying to point out constellations. This was common between them, back when Tenebrae was teaching her how to be under his command they often spent nights just looking at the stars. It had become a habit time after time, eventually leading to a ritual; it never changed even when they reunited.

"I love the night." Keaton said as another breeze passed.

"Is it because of me?" Tenebrae joked, and it was Keaton's turn to laugh.

"You have part to do with it but the main reason is the silence, and peace it can bring." Keaton explained, Tenebrae rose a brow, silently asking her to continue.

"Not many people come to appreciate the night for they're too worried about the bad things night has brought to them before. When it all truth, it's probably safer than the sun. The sun can blind people during a fight and that can get you killed. The sun makes everything known when ignorance-is-bliss, and the sun can kill someone. Has anyone every thought about that?" Keaton questioned as she laid against Tenebrae and he smiled, wrapping his hand like tail around her and snuggled closer to her.

They laid their in silence again, just enjoying the others company. Keaton was content beside him, knowing that he was there for her. Tenebrae felt as though Martel herself had given him, his wish and made him complete. Martel and Mithos gave him the one thing he needed, which was making sure he had Keaton, alive and well. Keaton looked at Tenebrae, smiled and licked his nose and he returned the gesture of affection. She laid against Tenebrae again, while he laid his head over her neck, by her shoulder and the two feel asleep, even as the sun began to rise, bathing the two of them in the sun light.


	2. Keaton and Colette

**Colette and Keaton**

Keaton growled, feeling her side burn in pain but that didn't matter as she dragged the weak blonde girl on her back. All that mattered to her was getting Colette to safety; even if it meant her own life.  
 _  
'Damn it, I should've kept a closer eye on her and our surroundings.'_ Keaton thought, her side dripping crimson blood.

She panted as she got Colette on her back fully, instead of her halfway on, before she began to jog through the forest she was in. Colette's life was more important at the moment and Keaton didn't care that a trail of blood was left. She tried to contact Lloyd, Raine, or anyone with a Phoenix that followed her for a bit; but it was useless as she saw a dragon attack it and the fire bird disappeared. She kept running before a huge clawed hand came out through the trees hitting her; knocking her to the ground and Colette toward a tree. Keaton growled and stood, the blood still leaking from her side, mouth and the various scars on her body. She looked at Colette and sighed slightly; she only had a few cuts, but none of them were bleeding thanks to Keaton's knowledge on healing. She noticed the monster stalk toward Colette and growled, before running toward the unconscious Chosen; standing before her protectively.

"Not another step toward her, you understand?" Keaton stated, growling as the demon with the huge clawed hands stalked closer.

It was like one of those horrible creatures that came from the effects of an exsphere, without all the light green lines, and it had two eyes, not one; nor have a red gem in it's chest. It was just a huge green, ugly ogre like demon, with over sized hands and huge, long claws.  
 _  
'I must protect Colette.'_ Keaton thought, snarling at the demon as it got closer.

Keaton formed one blue fire, and shot it as a warning. The demon took a step back, but then took another intimidating step forward, expecting them to run but Keaton wouldn't give it that satisfaction. Couldn't give it that satisfaction; if she did it would surely kill them and Keaton ran from no one.

"Stay away!" Keaton shouted, forming another fire and shooting it.

She missed again as her vision wavered slightly, she was too weak and the demon knew it. When the demon roared at them and raised a hand, Keaton tensed; bracing her body for the pain.

"ANGEL FEATHER!" a girls voice shouted, before she heard the demon roar in pain.

Keaton gasped as her eyes opened; seeing that Colette had awoken, and had attacked the demon.

"Don't just stand there!" Colette shouted, wobbling and bit.

Keaton knew what she meant and formed her nice fox-fire's before shooting them at the demon. It was still young, so the attack had killed it instantly. Colette smiled when suddenly her legs gave out, but Keaton was quick. Transforming into her half-human, half-animal form, she caught Colette under her arms; preventing her from hitting the ground and gently set her on the ground. Colette smiled her thanks, and Keaton gave a smile back. After getting them to a tree, Keaton transformed back, and laid beside her as she created a barrier around them as well.

"I'm sure the others will find us." Keaton said as the moon shone on them, bathing them in the moonlight.

"I'm sure they well." Colette said, petting Keaton's stained fur.

Keaton smiled and used **heal** on herself, before nuzzling her snout into Colette's stomach, making her chuckle; Keaton smiled and used the rest of her mana to use **heal** on Colette as well. The two smiled at one another while Colette scratched behind Keaton's ear, making her give a slight moan and curl up. Keaton wrapped a tail around Colette, keeping them both warm as the chills on night drew upon them. Soon Tenebrae, Lloyd, Emil and the others would find them and keep them safe as they had promised; but right now, they had each other and that's all they needed.

 **Okay, so I fixed some of the error's I saw, but I know I didn't get them all. Anyways, I know it's short but all of them are pretty short; and I tried to show a bit of protectiveness that Keaton has for Colette but it didn't really work. I wanted to keep the original form as well as add very little in changing it. Well, hope ya'll liked it. ^^**


	3. Keaton and Genis

**Genis and Keaton**

Keaton yawned as she left the school building, and looked around, before she spotted Genis playing with his kendama again, and she watched for awhile. She never understood what was so interesting about a wooden stick, a ball, and a string. Genis noticed someone watching him, and looked toward the building his sister worked at before smiling.

"Oh hey Keaton, what're you doing?" Genis asked as she walked over.

"What's so interesting about that kendama? I mean, aside from the fact that Lloyd made it?" Keaton questioned, red eyes showing curiosity.

"Oh, heehee, that? It's actually really fun. You have to think about how you'll get the ball on the other stools, and how you'll get it back on the stick, without using you hand. You have to use the string and ball only." Genis said, and showed her.

She watched with interest, seeing how he did it, and wondered if she could do it. Genis noticed her curious look, and chuckled.

"You wanna try?" Genis asked, holding it toward her.

Keaton's ears perked, and she nodded, red eyes showing her playfulness at the moment. She transformed into her human form, her signs appearing and bounced the ball a bit to get the feel for it. It was different from any weapon she's used, or any stick for that matter of fact; Keaton sighed, and tried. She got it on both stools, but when trying to get it back to it's rightful spot, failed. She blinked her eyes a bit, before trying it again. After a few failed attempts, she finally got it on her last try; she gave a toothy grin and laughed, making Genis laugh with her. For the first time in her life, she never felt so childish as she did now. She handed it back to Genis, before transforming again.

"Say Genis, you can learn any magic, right?" Keaton questioned, and he looked at her curious.

"Well, there are some I can't learn because their too advance, besides. I'm mainly good at ice and water spells. Why?" Genis asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Because I was thinking, maybe I could teach you fox-fire?" Keaton asked, and Genis began to laugh.

"Keaton, that's a move you were born with. Elves, and half-elves don't know how to use magic monsters are born with. Sorry, but it's a nice offer." Genis said, and knelt down, petting Keaton, who smiled, and licked his chin.

Genis laughed, and she watched him play with his kendama again.

 **Later:** Keaton backed up into a wall, staring a Nifelheim before her; the wicked lady glared at her. Pale skin that seemed grayish, lifeless red and black eyes, sharp teeth, pitch black hair, red nails; red as blood, Keaton noticed; a wearing a black dress.

"W-What do you w-want...Nifelheim?" Keaton asked, fear lacing her voice.

"You shouldn't worry about that, but more about what your punishment was for betraying me." Nifelheim said, cutting to the point.

"Punishment?" Keaton questioned, red eyes showing her obvious fear.

Nifelheim gave a malicious smile and moved aside; even as Keaton's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Marta, Emil, Raine, Regal, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Colette lay before her, behind bars...dead. Keaton screamed in horror and backed up more, wanting to erase the sight from her mind, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her.

"And that's not the end of it." Nifelheim said, and snapped her fingers.

Another light lite up, and Keaton began to cry harder; for the cores, including Ratatosk's were broken. Keaton completely broke down upon seeing another light, seeing both of Lloyd's father; his biological, Kratos, and his adopted, Dirk; along with Yuan all dead. She curled in on herself, wrapping her tail around her as if to protect herself...it was true...Nifelheim had won.

"There's more." Nifelheim said, and Keaton gasped, what else had she done?

Another light came on and she looked to her left, eyes widening as a horrified gasp escaped her. Lloyd and Genis were standing behind bars well, both alive, but they looked weak.

"Keaton?!" Lloyd and Genis shouted, both looking relieved to see her.

"Lloyd, Genis!" Keaton shouted.

The rest was blur as Keaton was forced to watch two of her best friends get tortured before her eyes. In the end, the only one alive was Genis, who looked at her, and gave a weak smile. A smile that destroyed what was left of her heart.

"At least...you lived..." Genis said before Nifelheim killed him.

"NO!" Keaton shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"NO!" Keaton shouted, and shot off of the ground, standing.

She was covered in sweat, her red eyes wide in horror, and tears streamed down her face, mingling with her sweat.

"Keaton?" A young boys voice said.

Keaton shifted her gaze to the right and saw Genis looking at her worried. The group had continued after a small stop at the school for Raine to grab more books, and Genis had offered to stand guard tonight to give Lloyd, Emil, and Zelos a break. Regal was gonna take up the offer, but Genis jumped to it first. Noticing her expression, one of horror and fear, plus the tears made him get up, and sat down beside her, hoping to comfort her.

"You okay?" He asked, and laid a hand on her neck.

She sighed and collapsed, her head hitting his legs, but he didn't mind since it didn't hurt. He smiled gently with a sigh, and patted her head; he figured she had a nightmare again, something to do with her past. Ever since they began chasing the demon's, she had begun to have them more frequently.

"Hey Genis?" Keaton questioned and looked at him, and he gave her his full attention.

"Yeah?" He questioned, blue eyes locking with red eyes.

"You'll...never die on me...right?" She asked, hopeful.

Genis was shocked, but then smiled gently at her, and hugged her.

"Yeah, and I promise I won't die on you. Besides, I haven't finished teasing you yet." Genis said, but hugged her tighter and she smiled, rubbing against his cheek.

He may be younger than her by years, but he was one of the smartest guys in the group, and he always knew what it was she needed to hear. She knew that no matter what, he would keep his word to her and never back down. Lloyd had really influenced him; but in a good way Keaton guessed.

"Hey Genis, maybe you can teach me a trick on the kendama after our mission." Keaton said, and the two of them laughed, and stayed up the rest of the night.

 **Okay, so this one was hard when I first started it as I didn't really know what I should do. I mean, I originally wanted a nightmare with Keaton and Genis saying something really wise, but what he would've said when have been WAY too OOC for him, especially for him. The one who would say what I had thought would be more Kratos, or Ratatosk like; so I went with Genis trying to cheer her up after her nightmare. Well, hope ya'll like it. ^^**


	4. Keaton and Zelos

**Zelos and Keaton**

Keaton, as a human, glared at Zelos as he flirted with another one of his 'hunnies'. How could he be so inconsiderate? Did he not see what he was doing to Sheena? That girl always buried her feelings deep inside herself, and later on let her anger out on him when he talked to her; just to try and show she has no feelings for him. After the girl he was talking to left with a giggle, he sighed, and she noticed the sorrowful look in his eyes. He went toward a lamp post, and sat on base of it; the look never leaving his eyes.

"Even after the journey they still like me, just because I was the Chosen." Zelos stated, anger in his voice; this was the first time Keaton had seen him like this, so she hide behind a house.

"Why can't anyone see me like she does? Why can't anyone see me like Sheena does?" Zelos said and took out a picture, and smiled at it.

Keaton knew what picture he was looking at; it was of Sheena and Corrine playing. She knew because she had constantly seen the picture peeking out from under his vest; though he always denied it when asked. Saying it was of his mother, father and sister; and everyone bought it but Keaton got the truth after it fell from his vest.

"No one see's me like a normal person, except...her." Zelos said to himself, and hide the picture again.

"But...how am I gonna tell her that it's her I truly love. She doesn't seem jealous with all the flirting. So I guess that hasn't worked..." Zelos sighed, and held his head in frustration.

Keaton, no matter how many times he's gotten her angry, couldn't just leave him like this. So she came out from behind the house, and walked toward him.

"Zelos, you okay?" Keaton asked, her voice light and soothing to ease him a bit.

Zelos whipped his head her way, and only sighed. Why was Keaton here? Better question would be, how long had she been there? Did she heard everything? See everything?

"How much...did you see?" Zelos asked, worried.

"...Everything, sorry." Keaton said and sat by him.

"Anyways, are you okay?" Keaton asked again, and Zelos sighed before shaking his head.

If there was one person Zelos could confide in besides Lloyd, it would be Keaton. She had always been truthful and honest with him, never being too harsh in what she said; though she hardly lied except about herself. She was selfless, that much Zelos knew.

"Truth be told, I'm not Keaton." Zelos said sadly, and even she felt sad for him.

"What's wrong?" Keaton asked, her motherly instincts taking over; hoping to help him.

"It's the women here; none of them see me as a normal person, unlike Sheena. I want people to see me as a normal person, not someone of high importance." Zelos said, and she smiled at him.

"Yet, that's not my only problem." Zelos said, and she looked at him confused.

"What else is there? Maybe I can help." Keaton offered, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks. There's Sheena, herself; as you figured out, I love her. Not as one of my 'hunnies', but as an actual person. As an actual...you know..." Zelos couldn't finish as his face went red.

"I know what you mean Zelos." Keaton said, and stretched.

"So, what is it that you my help with?" Keaton asked, ready to offer.

"Well...thing is...how am I gonna get close to her? I want to...well, I wanna propose to her." Zelos blurted out, and Keaton went red.

"WHAT?!" Keaton shouted shocked.

"You heard me, I wanna propose to Sheena." Zelos said seriously, and Keaton sighed.

"Well, Zelos after everything you've put her through, you can't come out and propose to her. You have to start proving that you like her. Change yourself a bit, act a bit differently toward your 'hunnies', you know?" Keaton suggested, and Zelos nodded, knowing what he meant.

The rest of the night the two talked about how to improve his behavior.

 **Next Day:** Sheena and Keaton, as her half-human, half-animal form were walking around Meltokio. As they neared Zelos's mansion, they saw him leaning against a lamp, ignoring his 'hunnies'. Keaton smiled as she looked at Sheena to see her shocked; Zelos soon noticed them, and smiled before excusing himself, and walking toward them.

"Hey Sheena, hey Keaton." he greeted, and smiled brightly at them, making Sheena blush, and Keaton only give a smile in return.

It was later as Keaton walked around that night, pride in every step. She was glad to have seen Sheena hanging around Zelos, and Zelos acting mature; it made her happy to see the two happy around one another.

 _'At least no more sulking Zelos, and no more mean Sheena.'_ Keaton thought happily.

She would've asked Tenebrae or Lloyd to join her, but Lloyd and Emil had left to check for demons around Meltokio, and Tenebrae had to check on Ratatosk. She thought about asking Regal, but he wanted to spend time with Raine. Then there was Genis, but he was...a bit too young. She had really considered Zelos, but she left him with Sheena. There were the girls, but none of them were interested; Keaton sighed to herself, wishing she had a longer yukata.

"I should've gotten a longer one." Keaton said and looked at her legs.

"It's you." a angered females voice said, and Keaton gasped.

She heard two people approaching, thanks to her fox ears, and her tail swished violently as she noticed she might be in danger.

"Yes?" Keaton asked, turning around, seeing two of Zelos's 'hunnies', and she groaned.

"Your the one who told Master Zelos to ignore us!" A girl with blonde hair said.

"What?!" Keaton shouted in her defense, she never said anything like that.

"Yeah, it was you. I saw you and him hanging out last night." the blonde stated, and Keaton cursed herself, why didn't she check the area better.

"I never said anything like that." Keaton said, wishing she had a weapon.

She dare not transform into a fox in the position she was in. If she posed a threat to any of the nobles, she would be executed on the spot, especially since she was a 'monster', so to speak.

 **With Zelos:** Zelos smiled as he closed Sheenas' door and grinned to himself; he felt pride, lots of it. He walked back into the lounge, wanting to thank Keaton but noticed she was still gone. He saw Regal, and Raine on the couch; Regal spread out with Raine laying on him.

"Regal, is Keaton back yet?" Zelos asked, wondering if she came back while he was with Sheena.

"Nope not yet, but don't worry. She'll probably come back with Lloyd and Emil." Regal said and fell asleep again.

Zelos hummed, he wasn't too sure about that. As if to confirm his fear, Lloyd and Emil walked in, but no Keaton. Zelos felt his heart stop for a moment as fear struck him; this wasn't good. Zelos grabbed his weapons, before running out the door, ignoring Lloyd's and Emil's greetings to him.

 _'She's gotta be here somewhere!'_ Zelos thought as he entered the streets of Meltokio.

 **With Keaton:** Keaton screamed as her back hit the lamp, creating a dent; before groaning as she looked at the nobles...who knew how to fight. One wielded a staff, the other a dagger; both seemed to know what they were doing which, if Keaton was truthful, actually scared her.

"Stay away from Master Zelos you bitch." the blonde ordered, green eyes showing complete disgust.

"Yeah, a low-life; a freak like you, shouldn't be anywhere close to him." the other, a black haired girl said, and Keaton glared at them both.

Blood streamed down her mouth as she held a hand to her gut, the place the dagger had impaled her at. She had fought back a little bit, but not like they had her. She already had stab wounds, bruises, and gashes on her, and she began to fear that she would have to fight back, fully.

 _'NO! I must restrain myself. Women like them have a way with words, and I would be killed...but if I don't do anything, they'll...'_ Keaton couldn't finish as the blonde thrust the dagger into Keaton's stomach, making Keaton scream in pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" An angered males voice spoke as Keaton hit the ground, her own blood staining her body and soaking her outfit.

The two nobles gasped as they turned around, and saw Zelos there. His blue eyes held anger as he glared at them, a sword in one hand, a shield in the other. He recognized the two girls as his most famed 'hunnies', and it made him want to puke. He then noticed Keaton and gasped, running to her, and pushing the two girls gently aside.

"Keaton!" Zelos said, and held her, tapping her cheek.

"Hey come on, wake up." Zelos said, holding Keaton to him gently.

"Master Zelos, she attacked us." the blonde whined, holding her left arm as though it was hurt, and Zelos glared at her.

He knew what these two girls do; they were jealous of the women he associated with, and he knew they were violent. He saw their weapons, and the blood on them, he looked them over, and only saw a few scars and bruises, before he looked at Keaton, and saw her bleeding.

"You dare to lie to me?!" Zelos shouted, making them flinch.

"You two disgust me! How dare you lie to me, and attack one of my best friends. Get outta my sight!" Zelos shouted at them, and they ran off.

"Keaton...I'm so sorry." Zelos thought, and picked her up, running back home.

After she was patched up, and he knew she would be okay, he hugged her as she rest her head on his shoulder. She was back to being a fox as to preserve her energy, staying in her other form any longer might've killed her as she used some of her own mana to heal her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would really hurt you." Zelos said, and she nodded.

They stayed there in silence, before he noticed she was sleepy, and he smiled, letting her sleep. Keaton slept peacefully knowing that no matter what, as long as he was around, no one, not even a noble, would dare lay a hand on her again. Knowing that, she knew she was safe and had a good sleep that night.

 **Okay, this I actually had a slight idea for, and it turned out pretty good in my opinion. I'm a pretty big Sheelos fan and I kinda wanted to get it out there. Not all the stories involve demons, some involve the actual group themselves and their interaction's though they do take place while going after demon's. It's a little story I'm working on, Tales of Symphonia: Demon's Demise.  
Well, hope ya'll like this and enjoyed it. Not done yet. ^^**


	5. Keaton and Sheena

Keaton couldn't help but watch in sadness as Sheena fought with her feelings. Ever since Zelos had taken Keaton's advice, Keaton had seen Sheena fighting with herself a lot during the nights. The first thing that would happen every morning would be Sheena wakes up from a nightmare, Zelos comforts her, they spend the whole day together and then during the night Sheena fights with herself. At least...it happened once everyone figured out that Keaton had been attacked at night by two female nobles for their jealousy over Keaton. Keaton began to figure Sheena did it so she wouldn't get hurt.

 _'Little does she know he not gonna be his old flirtatious self.'_ Keaton thought, watching Sheena fight herself to sleep.

As the sun came out, Sheena woke up crying. Why did these nightmares happen? Why was Zelos in them? Sheena sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I really am weak." Sheena said sighing sadly.

"That's not how I see it." a female voice spoke.

Sheena gasped and sat up, looking toward the window, and saw Keaton, in her human form sitting on the sill, looking outside.

"K-Keaton...what're you doing up so early?" Sheena asked, her eyes wide.

"That's what I should be asking you. It's 7 in the morning, and even for a Mizuho girl that's early." Keaton said, and shifted her eyes toward Sheena, but never moved her face.

"Care to explain?" Keaton questioned, giving Sheena a serious look as she turned to look at Sheena fully.

"Um...as you've already figured out, I've been having these nightmares." Sheena explained, her nerves raw.

"Yeah, I figured. But why?" Keaton asked, and sat on the bed beside her.

"Because...I'm scared. It's different from the Volt fear because it's about Zelos." Sheena said, and Keaton gasped.

She had expected it had something to do with Zelos, but exactly what about?

 **With Zelos:** Zelos sighed as he woke up; he noticed how Sheena didn't scream tonight as she had done last night. He left his room, and walked toward Sheenas' room, but stopped as he heard another voice.

 _'Who's in there as well.'_ Zelos thought, and listened.

"Why are you scared about him?" He heard a female voice say, and he figured it was Keaton.

Why was she in there? What are they talking about? Who's the guy their speaking of? He guessed to get more information, he's stay a listening, even though he felt that twist of guilt in his gut.

 **With Sheena:** Keaton sat down by Sheena on the bed, and looked at her worried, hoping to help her.

"I don't know. I mean, the feelings I have...they've resurfaced after all this time. He completely changed, and I don't know how to deal with them. I mean..." Sheena had a flush on her cheeks as she thought about his new change.

"I love this new change about him, but..." Sheenas' flush faded and she sighed sadly, the tears coming on again.

"Sheena..." Keaton said, and hugged her.

"But you don't know how to approach him?" Keaton questioned, and Sheena nodded.

"Sheena, just be yourself. You shouldn't change, and he's become a lot more faithful and trustful than his old, flirtatious self." Keaton said, and Sheena hugged her back, trying to show her gratitude through the hug.

"If you tell me your feelings toward Zelos, I might be able to help." Keaton said, and Sheena nodded.

"I've never dealt with these feelings before so...I should say that...that I've fallen in love with Zelos. I just don't know how to handle it! After all this time of burying them deep down, he finally changes, and he has made them resurface again! In the beginning, I hit him because I was jealous and wanted him to learn a lesson; but I noticed how that didn't help, so I buried my feelings. I started to hit him, trying to make seem as though I was annoyed but I hated to do it!" Sheena said and began crying again; Keaton rubbed her back.

"And now...finally! Finally, he's changed, but I don't know how to deal with these feelings!" Sheena said, clutching Keaton's yukata tightly.

"And because it's been so long since you've dealt with them, you don't know how to handle it?" Keaton questioned, and Sheena nodded.

Keaton nearly cried and hugged Sheena more, as Sheena hugged her tighter as well. They stayed in silence, allowing each other to take the information in.

"But why don't you tell him?" Keaton asked, and Sheena stiffened.

"I can't do it. What if he goes back to being his flirtatious self. I can't do it Keaton, I just can't!" Sheena said, her tears slowing, but her nerves still raw.

"Sheena, Zelos changed on his own accord. Why would he go back to being his old self? Yeah, sure he needed some encouragement but he changed for you." Keaton said, but slapped a hand over her mouth.

 _'SHIT! Did I really just say that?'_ Keaton thought, going red; thinking she probably shouldn't have said that.

"H-He did?" Sheena questioned, looking at Keaton, who nodded.

"Yeah. I wasn't suppose to say that, but he changed for you." Keaton said, looking to the side with a slight blush.

"Why?" Sheena asked, and Keaton smiled.

"I can't tell you that. But Sheena, your the strongest girl I know, and if Zelos does somehow hurt you, I'll beat the living shit out of him to teach him a lesson. But other than that you'll have to confront him on your own." Keaton said, but hugged Sheena one last time, and left.

When she was outside of the room, she was pulled into a hug from behind, and gasped, seeing Zelos.

"I think...you did the right thing in spilling that to Sheena. It'll make things easier." Zelos said, and Keaton smiled as she watched him walk in.

 **Next Day:** Keaton smiled, in her fox form, as she watched Sheena and Zelos laugh with one another, and she noticed they were more friendly with one another than usual. She smiled, before her eyes went wide as she saw them kiss.

"What the-?" Keaton trailed off as she broke out in a grin.

This certainly was entertaining, to give them privacy Keaton left, even as Sheena and Zelos parted,. As night drew in, Sheena ran into Keaton's room, and hugged her.

"Thank you Keaton! The confidence you gave me paid off, me and Zelos are together, and it's all because of you. Without your help yesterday, I'd still be fighting myself." Sheena said, and Keaton smiled.

"No problem Sheena. Anything for a friend." Keaton said, licking Sheena's cheek.

Sheena sat down on the bed, and Keaton laid down, placing her head on Sheenas' lap making Sheena smile, petting her. Sheena was grateful for Keaton, the one who was there for her always, the one who helped no matter what. Sheena had never been so much happier in her life than she did now, and it was thanks to Keaton. Keaton was happy for Sheena as well, and pride swelled in her as she realized that it was her who helped Sheena find love. The two stayed together that night, being grateful for the other being there.

 **Okay, so I liked how this came out. This follows a few days after the TOS Moment of Keaton and Zelos; they are still in Meltokio, that way Keaton can recover from what happened as well as give Zelos and Sheena time together. They are also still there for Zelos, Emil, and Lloyd reporting their progress to the King.  
Well, hope ya'll liked it; and stay tuned for more.**


	6. Keaton and Raine

**Raine and Keaton**

Keaton, in her fox form, groaned as she opened her eyes and saw that the sun was still rising. Yawning she hopped out of bed, and exited the room, looking around, and noticed that the lobby, the main area was lite. She was confused, wondering why anybody would be up this early, especially since yesterday was hard and disastrous. They had still been fighting demons that had leaked into the world, and the battle yesterday was tough. Lloyd had a back that has to be patched up; Colette and Marta were recovering from a near death experience; Emil has a broken leg; Tenebrae was back in core form; Genis has a banged head; Sheena has dislocated her right arm, and nearly broken her right leg. Zelos has a broken leg, and a broken wrist; Regal has a broken arm; Presea had a banged head, and broken arm as well; and Raine was able to heal her own arm, but she had to go get items for the others. Keaton herself had major wounds but being that of a demon, her wounds healed quicker than a monsters or Centurion's. As they waited to Marta and Colette to recover, they stayed in the Altamira inn, in one of the biggest rooms. As they would have it, they had the fortune to have a lobby area with their rooms, where they would meet to discuss idea's. Keaton, at the moment, was seeing the lobby lite but who else would be up besides her? She walked into the main area, and saw Raine was awake, reading a book with a small lamp on.

"Raine?" Keaton questioned, surprised to see her up.

"Hn? Oh, hello Keaton, why are you up so early?" Raine asked, looking from her book to greet Keaton.

Keaton shrugged at her question and hopped on the couch, laying beside the silver-haired professor.

"Just woke up actually, and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to just stay up till the others awaken." Keaton explained, and Raine giggled with a smile.

Ever since Raine and Regal got together, Raine had been more open and slightly laid back. She was still as strict as ever but she had learned that sometimes, she was way too strict. Being with Regal had made Raine feel complete, and everyone was happy that to two were so happy together. Yet, lately it seemed as though Raine had become depressed; she had been waking up in the middle of the night, her mind was far away, and she couldn't form a full sentence without looking away; the only time she seemed at rest was around Regal. Keaton smiled at Raine, happy to see the Professor was still energized. She thought too soon though, as Raine's smile slowly faded away, and the professor sighed. She closed her book, laid it on the table, and then looked at her lap sadly.

"Hey Keaton, can I ask you something?" Raine asked, looking at the golden fox.

"Sure, what is it?" Keaton responded, looking at the professor in the eye.

"Do you...do you...know what it's like?" Raine asked, and looked away.

 _'Here we go again?'_ Keaton thought sadly.

"Know what, what's like?" Keaton questioned.

"To feel as though...your drifting away from your family?" Raine questioned, and looked at Keaton with sad blue eyes.

Keaton gasped and lowered her head. She may not have an actually family, but Lloyd's family was her family, as were the Centurion's. There had been many times where she had drifted away from Tenebrae, Ratatosk, and Lloyd. For drifting away from Tenebrae and Ratatosk, one time it was when she traveled with Lloyd and the others. For drifting away from Lloyd, it happened many times during their journey, too many times that she not dare recount. She looked at Raine and nodded; she knew too well what it was like.

"Yes, both with Lloyd's family, and the Centurion's family; I know what it feels like. You become depressed, solitary, vulnerable, and most of all, the feeling of helplessness takes over." Keaton explained, and she saw Raine nodded, confusing Keaton.

"Yes...and that is happening. I feel like...I'm drifting away from Genis. Ever since the demons appeared, my relationship with Regal, it's become stressful between me and Genis. We've been arguing a lot more and more, we've distanced ourselves from one another; we barely say anything to one another. I feel like..." Raine paused, tear appearing in her eyes, and Keaton gasped.

Though she's seen Raine cry before, she had not seen her this sad...not this ready to burst into tears. She had cried when telling the truth to Lloyd that her and Genis were half-elves, when Keaton herself had been hurt, when Raine found out the truth about Keaton, when someone was seriously injured, or when Regal was near death. She had cried, but not been on the verge of an emotional break-down.

"I feel like...me and Genis are slowly tearing apart. Like if things continue, we'll no longer be family. I sometime wonder if he does care about me. I know I care about him, more than life itself as he is the only family I have left." Raine said, the tears slipping past her barrier.

"Raine, Genis does care for you." Keaton said, laying a paw on Raine's hands on her lap.

Raine gave Keaton a questioning, sad look, and Keaton gave a sad smile. She had heard the many conversation's the young mage has had with his significant other.

"He does care. I've heard him speak to Presea about the exact same thing. All that needs to be done is to get you two some alone time together to fix your family. But you will have to restrict yourself. When your studying, study less, and spend time with either Regal or Genis. If your not spending time with Regal, spend time with Genis when you have nothing to do. Family is more important than books, and, at certain points, more important than a relationship." Keaton explained, and Raine sighed.

Raine had wanted to spend time with Genis, but between her studies and Regal, she had little to no time.

"Do you want me to set up a time and place?" Keaton questioned, and Raine nodded.

"Yes, please." Raine said, and Keaton smiled.

 **Next Day, night-time:** Raine smiled as her and Genis left the room, both of them talking and smiling. They had agreed to try and spend more time with the other when they had the chance, and talked over what had happened. Raine admitted to Genis that Keaton helped her out, yet Genis found nothing wrong with that.

"See you tomorrow morning Genis, have good dreams." Raine said, and Genis nodded, before running to his room.

Raine smiled, and went to Keaton's room, where the golden fox was waiting, in her fox form. Raine smiled and sat down by Keaton, and Keaton smiled back at Raine.

"How did it go?" Keaton asked, and Raine smiled.

"It went great. Me and Genis agreed to spend more time, and maybe study together as well. I'll have to spend less time studying alone, and less time with Regal, but at least me and Genis can save our family." Raine stated, scratching lightly behind Keaton's ears.

"I'm sure Regal will understand. He's a very understanding person, and it's good that you and Genis have made up." Keaton said and yawned, making Raine giggle.

"You seem tired, get some sleep." Raine said, standing, and Keaton snuggled into the bed more.

"Oh, and Keaton?" Raine questioned, making Keaton look at her.

"Thank you, for your help. For making me realize that family is more important than most things. Have sweet dreams." Raine said, and left Keaton's room, making sure the light was off.

Keaton smiled, and snuggled into the bed more; Raine may be a teacher, but at the moment, Keaton was her teacher. Teaching her that family is more important, and from now on that would remain in Raine's heart, and Keaton smiled from that thought. No matter what, family was important, and this small family has just gotten closer.

 **Okay, so this had been one of the harder ones I had to think of. Raine is a strong woman, very independent and relying only on herself; but I wondered about her other side. Not her ruin maniac mode, but about her other side. The side she lets no one see, not even Genis; but Keaton has a way with people and has gotten them to open up in multiple ways. I wanted to show everyone that Raine isn't this cold-stoned woman as many people seem to believe. She does have a heart, she does have fear, she does have doubts; but most importantly she is an older sister and a teacher, someone who wants to be there for others. She never really had anyone to look up to, her mother having sent her to Sylvarant to protect her; so Raine became a different person and acted strong for Genis.  
I did this as a sign to show Raine does open up, but you have to find out how and when. It seems she's open when reading books and at night whenever no eyes are watching, so she becomes herself.  
Well, hope ya'll like it. ^^**


End file.
